Moments
by TeddyBear334
Summary: A series of 100 word one shots I wrote. Mostly next gen, but there could be some MWPP Era ones. There will be 26, A-Z
1. Acceptance

Albus Potter sat upon the stool as the entire school watched.

"Perhaps Ravenclaw," the Hat whispered.

Images of his brother, cousins, uncles, and aunts flashed through his head. They wouldn't really mind, but he would. He wanted to be a Gryffindor. Not because it was what was expected or because everybody else was, but because before the hat even touched his head, he was a true Gryffindor. It was where he wanted to be.

"I want to go to Gryffindor."

"Then it's settled." The hat proclaimed, "GRYFINDOR!"

His family and the teachers and students clapped loudly. And it was done.


	2. Bears

Harry walked into the supermarket with Teddy in his arms. "C'mon, Teddy Bear, we'll get Aunt Ginny's things," he said.

"Harry! Look at that!" said Teddy, pointing at shelf with the words _teddy bears _printedin block letters.

"That's my name!" said Teddy loudly.

Harry smiled indulgently, "It is, Teddy, you want one?"

"Can I have that one?" said Teddy, pointing at a small, shabby bear in the back.

Harry reached down and picked up the bear. Teddy took it and pressed the light brown fur into his cheek. "I like this one," he declared.

Harry grinned widely. "Okay, then."


	3. Charms

"Hey, Lily, go to Hogsmeade with me?" asked James in potions.

"No Potter." Said Lily rather wearily.

"Come on, just one little date?" he persisted.

"Never. Go away" Lily answered.

James stood his ground "Define never."

Lily groaned in exasperation, "When pigs fly!"

James's face brightened, "Really?" he asked, "So when pigs fly you'll go out with me?"

"Yes, whatever Potter." Said Lily, she was late for Charms.

When Lily arrived in her dormitory, she found a miniature pig flying around her room. There was a note around its tail. "Never has finally arrived. I'll pick you up at six.


	4. Dad

My dad can be pretty scary. He saved the wizarding world as a teenager and faced Voldemort like eight times, so people are a bit scared of him before they even meet him. My first boyfriend was in the summer of my third year. He came over and we chatted with my parents for a bit, and then Dad took him out to the yard to "talk" while I finished getting dressed. By the time we left, he was all pale and shaky and weak-looking. Neither of them would ever tell me exactly what happened. So my dad's pretty scary.


	5. Encouragement

"You ever thought about trying out for Quidditch, Lily?" James said, coming up behind her

"Right."

"Lily, I'm not kidding. You're really good, and you've been flying since you were a year old." He sounded sincere.

"Swear? You think I could make the team? I'm a first year, after all."

"Dad was a first year." James said as they walked to the common room, "and you're really good, Lil."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tryouts are next Saturday. Be there."

James had started toward an armchair when Lily said, "Hey James!"

James turned, "What?"

"Thanks."

James grinned and turned back toward his friends.


	6. Fantasy

"So, does that sound okay?"

If there was one word to describe Victoire, It was _captivatin_g. It was captivating when she smiled. It was captivating when she laughed. It was captivating when her dark red hair shimmers in the sunlight. It was captivating when she blushed. It was captivating when she danced at parties. It was captivating when she floated across the room. It was captivating when she spoke in her wind chime voice.

"Teddy! Hello?! Anyone home?" called Harry. Teddy looked up.

"What?"

"I said, did you want to go to Bill's for lunch?"

"Yeah. That would be cool."


	7. Genes

"Harry, get James off that broom!"

"Gin, I'm trying to teach him an important skill! He's my son, he'll be a great flyer!"

"I don't remember his father being that great."

"I was great at Quidditch, thanks."

"HA! You weren't even playing half the time, getting yourself in detention and getting lifetime bans."

"So? I was the youngest seeker in a century, and captain to boot. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I had three Quidditch Teams vying for my attention, I win."

"You're such a show-off, Weasley."

"You stick to fighting Voldemort, I'll take care of Quidditch."

"You're funny."


End file.
